1. Field of the Invention
Flexible container closures have been constructed and applied in a manner requiring relatively complex, costly, and slow apparatus and procedures. It is desirable that the closure means and method facilitate application of a staple-like rib or closure member formed and applied in a manner to shorten the crown distance between the staple ends which stretches the container mouth and facilitates its normal closing by an initial bending of the staple in an improved design and method embodying improved simplicity and economy of structure and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,753,091; 2,815,150; 3,451,120; 3,469,478; 3,486,666; 3,469,478; and 3,610,477 (the latter issued to applicant, et al.), represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate and does not suggest as obvious, the particular structure of the herein claimed closure means and method, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular simplified structures or methods of assembly thereof.